This invention is in the nature of an aid to bathing, particularly in the washing of parts of the body, such as the back between one's shoulders. It has been found that many persons have difficulty in washing their backs, especially those who are advanced in age and afflicted with muscular or other disorders which limit sufficiently free movement of their arms to enable them to reach remote back portions of their bodies.